Rokudaime Uchiha
by the elsinatr
Summary: An immense power is inherited, a SS-ranked mission, and an evil missing-nin with killer intent. It's all in a life's work for Uchiha Itachi. Did I mention that if he gets to the bottom of this, the world won't be destroyed? bad at summaries, just read.
1. New Missions

**A/N: Have you ever wondered what would've happened if Madara was really killed by Nidaime (First Hokage), the nine-tailed fox didn't attack the village and Itachi didn't kill his own clan, but prevented them from doing a coup d'etat? Well, this is the fic for you!**

**This is fifth fanfic. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. **

**Ch.1 New Missions**

Uchiha Itachi was walking through the village, in high spirits. Today was his first day as being part of the ANBU. He was proud. He had been looking forward to this day ever since he was a little boy. As he walked throught the Uchiha district, he remembered what his father said to him the other day.

_"You are the link that holds the Uchiha clan and the village together, make no mistake, Itachi. Your mother and I are very proud of you. Pray do not disappoint us."_

He wondered what it all meant.

He knew he was the Uchiha prodigy and all, but he couldn't understand what his father was trying to tell him.

As he walked out of the compound, he ran into his friends and colleagues.

"Wow, Itachi-san! You're in ANBU now! That's got to be the best-ranked ninjas there is!" cried his aunt as she went through the compound.

"Thank you."

* * *

"Are you sure, Homura?" asked Minato for the last time.

"Affirmative. The Uchiha clan are planning a coup d'etat." As Minato heard those words, he put his face in his hands.

"HIYAARRRGH!" cried a small boy of around six. He tumbled out of the doorway. He had blue eyes and blond hair, just like the Yondaime Hokage.

Minato greeted the young boy. "Hello, Naru-chan."

The boy called Naruto pouted. "Stop calling me that. Only mom calls me that." And with that, Kushina came through the doorway.

"Sorry, dear. Naruto is so fast, you see and-"

"Don't tell me. What has he done now."

"Um, you better take a look at this."

Minato walked across the room and turned to the village elder. "This can wait for now. Please write a full report on it. I'll give the matter my full attention."

And with that, he grabbed a struggling Naruto and walked, hand in hand with Kushina, out of the office.

* * *

"From now on, your codename will be Weasel." stated the ANBU captain, Hatake Kakashi.

Bowing, Itachi left the room.

He had a lot of things on his mind. First out of all of them was his younger brother, Sasuke. He would be training with their father at this time.

Itachi wondered if his brother finally mastered the Fireball Jutsu, a trademark of his clan.

He walked out of the ANBU building and into the street.

Itachi sighed. He was extremely bored, and he had nothing to do. In a few hours, he would have to start his bodyguard mission.

Grumbling, he got up and went to the dango shop. Most of his friends were there.

Unluckily for him, he bumped into Shisui.

"YO! Heard that you got into the ANBU, Itachi! I hope we get assigned the same mission!"

"Hn." Itachi truly was a man of few words. _I wish Shisui would just go away sometimes. He can be trying._

Shisui was arm in arm with Itachi, walking down the street.

"So, Itachi. What're you going to do today?" asked Shisui.

_I hope this works._ "Oh will you look at the time," he said fakely, pointing at his watch. "I'm late for my next assignment."

Leaving Shisui in the middle of the road, he dashed off to the Hyuga compound.

"Damn, I'm thirty minutes early." he noticed, looking at his watch.

He didn't notice where he was going, and accidentally bumped into a little girl. The girl shrieked.

"Gomen-" he began. He pulled the girl onto her feet.

And looked into her pearly-white eyes.

**

* * *

**

Who is the girl that Uchiha Itachi bumped into? Will the Uchiha clan be able to pull off their secret plan? And what's brewing behind all the chaos? Tune in to find out!


	2. Che! Clients

**hello again!**

**A/N: Hiashi and his clan are a bit OOC, but then again, the story is changed because of the events of the past. (Uchiha Madara is dead, and the nine-tailed fox didn't attack the village.)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!**

**Ch.2 Che! Clients**

Itachi brushed himself off. "Who are you, child?"

Looking up at him she replied in a shaky voice, "H-H-hinata.."

Itachi didn't know what to do. He wasn't really good with kids, with his brother as the only exception.

"Are you lost?" he automatically assumed.

She sniffed. "Yes. Can you help me find my mommy?"

"Sure." he took the girl by the hand.

* * *

"WHAT?" Minato roared, shaking the Hokage Tower with his yelling. He rarely lost his temper, but this reaction was unavoidable.

"Sumimasen, Yondaime-sama." the rookie ANBU got to his feet, shaking.

Minato clutched a desk for support. "You sure Homura's dead?"

"Pretty sure."

The young Hokage growled under his breath. "I want the ninja who committed the crime to be brought into questioning."

He went to the doorway. Before he left, he added, "I also want to conduct the questioning. Send Yamanaka Inoichi in my office."

"H-hai."

* * *

The little girl named Hinata clutched Itachi's arm with both hands. She seemed really scared.

"It's okay, we're almost there." he reassured her. She looked at him with wide eyes.

_She's so cute... Wait! What am I thinking? Damn Itachi, you're getting too soft._

And yet, looking at the little girl, he couldn't help but smile. Seeing him smiling, Hinata gave a little squeak of happiness.

Itachi guided Hinata into the main house of the Hyuuga district.

"Hinata!" squealed a very distraught woman, who looked similar to her. She took the little girl by the hand.

"Um, thank you, uh-" she began.

"Itachi."

"Thank you, Itachi-san. Oh. Wait, are you the new ANBU?" she asked.

_Word travels fast in these parts._ He nodded.

"Well, it seems your keen on your job. Meet your new client, Hyuuga Hinata, my daughter." she said, pointing to Hinata. The kid smiled.

_This job won't be as bad as I thought,_ he admitted.

The woman who was Hinata's mom showed Itachi around the compound. He had to admit, it was more sunny than the Uchiha compound.

They walked up the grand stairs, the lady carrying Hinata the whole way. They stopped at two big red doors.

The older Hyuuga pounded on the door twice.

"Enter." said a grand voice.

Hyuuga Hiashi, the leader of the Hyuuga clan, was sitting at a desk. He smiled when he saw the lady.

"So you found the little rascal, eh? C'mere." he said. Hinata laughed and hugged her father's leg tightly.

_So that's her father?_ thought Itachi.

Looking up from hugging his daughter, Hiashi addressed Itachi.

"So you're the new ANBU, Uchiha Itachi, right?"

Itachi stiffly nodded.

"Well, we need a bodyguard for little Hinata here. Some people are starting to stalk her, and it is really worrying me."

"Who?"

Hiashi ignored him. "You'll need to live here for a while. You're allowed to leave whenever you feel like it, and you can leave on weekends, but only after you've told me where you're going."

"Hai."

"Now, I'll ask Hizashi-san to accompany you to your room."

A man who looked exactly like Hiashi came out of the corner of the office. He had a sparkle in his eyes.

"Let's go." he walked out of the head office.

As they were walking down the stairs, Itachi felt compelled to ask him a question. "Um, hope you don't mind me asking, but are you Hiashi's brother?"

Hizashi looked at the preteen. The boy looked like he was ten, but he had very sharp eyes.

"Yes. I'm his younger brother by about twenty seconds. We're close, Hiashi and I."

"Hn."

"Even though he's now Head, he changed the rules of the Hyuuga clan. Do you know about the Caged Bird seal technique?"

Itachi nodded. His father told him all about the different clans.

Hizashi continued. "Usually, when you're part of the cadet branch, you are branded with the mark. It is so that the main branch can control the cadet branch."

They turned and found themselves facing a line of cooks.

"That all ended five years ago. Thanks to Hiashi-sama. He took out everyone's marks and destroyed the scroll bearing that information. We are truly blessed to have Hiashi-sama as a leader."

* * *

"ITACHI! WHERE WERE YOU??!?!" screamed Mikoto Uchiha on the other end of the phone.

"Mum!" growled Itachi. Hyuuga servants were staring at him, some were sniggering, others were mouthing the words, "Mamma's boy". He gave each of them death glares.

He turned back to the angry woman on the other line. "It's my ANBU assignment. I have to be a bodyguard for the main branch."

"Main branch of what?"

Itachi sighed. "The Hyuuga clan, Mum."

"Oh. I guess that's all right. Okay, make sure you visit every weekend." It was amazing how Mikoto Uchiha could change her mood at will.

"Ok, bye. Yeah, I love you." Itachi slammed down the phone and sighed, rubbing his temples.

* * *

"Minato! Calm down!" scolded Kushina. Naruto was wriggling in her grasp.

The said man was pacing up and down the apartment.

"Kaa-chan! Let me go!" whined Naruto. Kushina gave him a noogie. The little boy started giggling.

Kushina let him go. He immediately went to the fridge and took out a bowl of leftover ramen.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" she said, chasing him. Naruto yelped and bumped into Minato who wasn't concentrating on his wife and son's antics. The mini-Minato ran around again and Kushina caught him and gave him another noogie.

"Kushina?" His wife looked up, accidentally letting Naruto go. He took advantage of the situation to eat the ramen.

"Yes?" his wife looked at him, concerned.

"What should I do? The Uchiha are behind this, but I just can't seem to understand why..."

Kushina rubbed his shoulders. "I know you'll find out an option."

"Yes, but all of the elders are insisting that I hire an Uchiha to spy on the family. I don't want to do it though."

Kushina stood on her tippy toes and gave him a quick peck on the nose. "You'll find out the answers, Minato. I'm sure of it."

Their eyes met.

"TA-DAA!" yelled Naruto, mouth dripping. He had finished his ramen and there were puddles of soup around his leaf village placemat.

"AYA! NARUTO!!!! YOU'RE IN FOR IT NOW, KID!" Kushina yelled. Minato sighed and rubbed his temples and his wife and son chased each other around the house.

* * *

Itachi looked at the newly furnished room. He put his backpack on the bed and took off his ANBU gear. He lay on the bed with only his pants on.

He got up and opened the window. The pale silver moon shone in the dank dismal bedroom.

He heard a knock on the door.

"Who's there?" he asked suspiciously. He opened the door, looking for the intruder, instead finding a small child staring at him with bright eyes.

_Hyuuga Hinata,_ he thought. _What does she want?_

He saw water dripping out of Hinata's eyes. Kneeling so he could look her in the eye, he asked her, "What happened, Hinata-chan?"

"Some mean people came and took otou-san and kaa-chan..." she hiccuped, rubbing her swollen red eyes.

**

* * *

**

Where are Hinata's parents? Will Itachi manage to finish his assignment? And who is behind all of this? Tune in to find out!


	3. Strangers in the Night

**Standard disclaimer...**

**Ch.3 Strangers in the Night**

Minato paced around his study, wondering what was happening with the ANBU agent he sent out earlier. To pass the time, he would occasionally call Kushina and talk, but other than that, his evening was going very slowly.

Suddenly the ANBU agent burst into the room, his clothes in tatters, and deep wounds running everywhere on his body. He was in a sorry state, hacking up blood and limping around the room. Collapsing, he tugged at the Yondaime's pant leg.

"M...in...a...to...." the Hokage crouched down, uncertain of what was happening to the ninja.

"...B...ig....cir...cle...me...ta...l...nin...jas...in...me...tal..." He coughed up blood. "Be....war....e...." and with the last final remark, he died.

_Is he hallucinating? _thought Minato, as he checked the ninja's pulse, he thought of looking up on this so-called ninjas of metal.

Grabbing his coat from his chair, he put it on and took the deceased ninja to the morgue.

* * *

"Aw come on, Tsunade! We've been going out for a year. Why don't we just tie the knot now, will we're still in the early stages of seniorhood?" Jiraiya pleaded, making puppy dog faces at the slightly drunk lady. The latter gave him a disgusting look.

"You look like a ball of fluff with dog eyes," she giggled, and snorted the last of her sake up her nose. Jiraiya sighed, "You really have no resistance to that crap, do ya?"

"What? You wanna spar, pal?"

Jiraiya ignored her. "Let's go, we need to be godparents for once and visit Naruto while Kushina still lets us! Get a grip, lady!"

Tsunade blinked, and stared at him, slowly giggling. Rolling his eyes, Jiraiya dragged the lady out of the bar.

* * *

"What? Hinata-san, are you sure?" whispered Itachi.

Hinata clumsily nodded, her eyes covered by her little fists. Itachi suddenly had an idea.

"Are you able to do byakugan, Hinata?" he asked gently. The little girl nodded her head. "O-otou-san wa-wanted me t-to." She sniffled.

Itachi gently hugged the child. "Be strong, Hinata. We'll find out a way."

Letting go of her, he asked if she wanted to use her byakugan to help him find her parents. She nodded happily, content that they were finally starting the search.

"Byakugan!" muttered little Hinata, her eye veins popping. She followed Itachi out of the room.

Itachi meanwhile crept down the marble staircase, his ninja senses tuned to any rustling.

He turned to Hinata, "Where did you see them last, Hinata?"

"G-going out o-of the h-house...th-they were t-tied up..."

Itachi's face was grim. "Tell me if you see any beings other than Hyuuga in the house, please."

Hinata scanned the house with her eyes. She immediately felt a presence, and her eyes started hurting. She clutched at Itachi in horror.

"What?" he asked, wary.

Hinata pointed into the direction of Hyuuga Hiashi's office.

* * *

Minato hiraishin'd into the forest of death, looking for these tell-tale ninjas in metal. As he walked closer to the forest tower, he smelt a disturbance.

And stepped into something gooey. Grimacing in disgust, he looked up and found himself surrounded.

He pulled out a tri-pronged kunai. "Who are you people?"

"Ara shalaim ma gala tina is....giorvanne ng ikaw yisrael..." Minato noticed that the ninjas were mixing up many different languages.

The one who looked like the leader, gave a sigh and threw the ninja who communicated with Minato to the ground, where he disappeared.

_Was that a henge?_ Minato thought.

"We are truly sorry, but you humans have taken our possession...and we want it back...do you comprehend?"

Minato shook his head. _What are they talking about?_

"We want the possession. We need the possession." he said eerily, placing his hands on Minato's eyes.

The strangers' hands felt like sweat and vomit. It was sapping the young Hokage's chakra. The man let out a howl of misery, and fell into a fetal position, clutching at his stomach.

"We have only a twelfth of the possession." The leader barked at the other metal ninjas in their native tongue. They flew off in different directions.

Turning back to Minato, he said, "We will take what the earth stole, and then leave. Do not hinder us, young one."

They left, leaving Minato to writhe and moan by himself.

* * *

"Otou-san?" whispered Itachi. Uchiha Fugaku was in the study of the Hyuga lord.

He turned around and comforted Hinata, who was still crying. "I'll go on ahead. If you're in danger or a stranger is hurting you, squeeze this." He gave her a scroll, which spelled "Chakra". Hinata nodded in complete understanding, rubbing her swollen eyes.

"Stay in a corner under the stairs, and try to be really quiet. Concentrate on what's happening around you. I'll be back." he gave Hinata a little hug and together they descended down the stairs, as quiet as mice. Hinata went to the corner under the stairs as Itachi pulled out a kunai.

_Okay, it's time I use the shunshin jutsu that I worked on in training.._ He quietly opened the door and backed his father into a wall, with the speed of lightning, making no noise at the same time.

"I-Itachi?" _Damn, was my chakra signature that obvious?_

He could fear coming out in waves from his father, but he ignored it. "Now Otou-san, tell me what you're doing in Hyuuga Hiashi's office, or this chunk of steel will be the end of you."

_

* * *

_

NO! What's happening?

Minato looked around blindly, struggling to get up. Realization hit him with brutal force.

_I'm turning blind!_

He could feel his brain shut down with the pain. As he collapsed, he saw the blurred greyish outline of a beautiful lady and a big-haired man coming in his direction.

* * *

Jiraiya and Tsunade were walking, arm in arm to the Hokage Tower. They decided to take a quick shortcut through the forest of death, when they found Minato lying there, unconscious.

Tsunade immediately sobered up, all effects of alcohol gone. "Jiraiya, clone yourself and shunshin to the hospital, immediately!" she ordered. As he left, Tsunade took out medicine and pills from her purse, along with a couple of scrolls. Setting them in a pile beside her, she began an emergency scan for any problems.

_Oh dear, he has ocular malfunctions. I think I'll start with some chakra to the eye signals._

* * *

Itachi made his father sit in a chair. "Now, what are you doing in this place, or I will do you in. Wait here." He peeked out of his room, and found Hinata shivering in a corner. "Come in Hinata-chan."

"A-are you really I-Itachi-kun?" she asked anxiously, unwilling to come near.

"Yes. I helped you find your mother, remember?" Hearing this, Hinata trusted him. She skipped to the room, and saw Itachi's father, beat up and bruised.

Hinata looked at Itachi scoldingly. "What have you done to your Otou-san, Itachi-kun?"

"I'm asking him where your parents are, that's all."

"But if he was willing to tell us, why would you hit him?"

Itachi stopped. _The girl's right. Maybe he had something to do with it..._Straightening up, Itachi looked at his father.

"This is the last time. Why were you in here?"

Sighing, Uchiha Fugaku replied to his eldest son. "Because of the Clan Curse."

**

* * *

**

Will Minato be able to see again? And why is Itachi's father, Uchiha Fugaku, lurking in the Hyuuga Lord's study? More importantly, who are these metal ninjas and what 'possession' has the Earth stolen? Tune in to find out!


	4. Namikaze Revealed

**Standard Disclaimer**

**Ch.4 'Namikaze' Revealed**

"OUT OF THE WAY!" roared Jiraiya, running down half a dozen nurses as he raced to the head doctor of Konoha Hospital. He ran through some double doors, and sprinted down the hallway, screeching to a stop when he almost ran down the person he desperately needed at the moment.

The head doctor's name was Kaya Tuchiki, and at the moment, she was anything but happy. Her beautiful features were marred into a frown, and you would supposed that she was really beautiful in her prime, but Jiraiya wasn't thinking about that right now. "What do you want, ero-Jiraiya?"

"Look, I'm sorry about everything I've done to you, but the Hokage's in trouble, and you need to come quick." Her scowl did not reach her beautiful face, as she looked at Jiraiya with simpering hostility.

Absent-mindedly looking at her watch, she watched as Jiraiya went from being frustrated to downright furious. "HELP THE HOKAGE OR I'LL PERSONALLY DEMOTE YOU TO GENIN!"

"Don't get your boxers in a twist, you know you can't do that. Let's go." She grabbed his sleeve and together they shunshin'd out of the hospital.

* * *

"The Clan Curse?" said an unimpressed Itachi. Behind him, Hinata looked out from behind her bodyguard in shock. Uchiha Fugaku smiled, knowing that this would be the last time he'd get a chance to tell his son.

"It has everything to do with Konoha. This curse has the power to either make us, or destroy us." he stated matter-of-factly. Itachi looked at his father in disgust.

He walked up and rapped the Uchiha leader on the top of the head, ignoring Hinata's pleas to stop.

"Do you think that it's that easy?? For years I've had to endure the clan staring at me as if I was a beast, or a crazy lunatic. And you think it's that easy! You people are weak! Worthless! Pieces! OF! SHIT!!" He whacked his father on top of the head with each word.

Hinata started crying. "I-Itachi...please...s-stop." Itachi spun around and looked at her.

"Hinata, don't take anything I'll do now to heart." he said monotonously. His father looked at him expectantly. Itachi stood up and faced him. "What clan curse?? The only clan curse there is is the Mangekyo."

"Of course. Thanks to the chaos going on outside, you won't be able to attain it that easily."

"Talk. I'm listening." whispered Itachi.

Fugaku looked at his son sadly. "This is the sad world of the Uchihas, Itachi. We have to fight in order to go to the top. Even if it means killing your own friend, your own brother." Suddenly, Itachi grabbed Fugaku by the neck.

"LIES!!" he roared, clamping his hands around the neck, squeezing it slowly.

"D-...don't...I-I..'ack'... not done...yet." Itachi looked at him. His face was slowly turning blue. He let go. Fugaku breathed out of his nose, inhaling the pungent air. He looked at Itachi, and continued. "Hiashi-san and I tried to come up with another way to get rid of this way to attain power, and it looks like the secret's heavily guarded."

"So what you're saying," Itachi summarized, "Is that all the clans have to do something terrible in order to get more power, and it has to do with killing?" Fugaku nodded. Itachi turned to Hinata and said, "Close the door. We don't need anyone hearing this." he said, not unkindly. Hinata obeyed, and after her job was done, she curled herself in an armchair.

Suddenly, a deep blast rocked the compound with its might. Everyone looked up, as sounds of screaming and fighting could be heard from the outside. A loud squelching was heard, and then there was silence. The little girl in the armchair whimpered, as more shouts and squeals were heard outside. As more shrieks of torture were heard, Fugaku sneered, but it wasn't unnoticed by Itachi. A katana was unsheathed, and Itachi pointed the tip to the Uchiha leader's neck. "Tell me what's happening. Now!"

"Oh. This?" Fugaku gestured to the shadows fighting each other in the closed window, "I have no clue. Why don't you ask the village elders?"

* * *

"How does it look, Tsunade-sempai?" asked Kaya, as Tsunade carried the unconscious Hokage into the emergency room. She gently set him down, and spoke in low tones. "His signals to the eyes are severely damaged. I've done all I can, Kaya-san." The female doctor nodded, and set to work. "Tobayashi, Akira! I need nurses here fast!" Kaya yelled into the phone next to her. Tsunade made her way out of the emergency room, and a few minutes later, a dozen nurses and doctors came through the doors.

* * *

'Where am I?'

Minato was sitting on top of a pile of feathers, in a very bright room which seemed to stretch for miles. He tried getting up, but the feathers held him down. As much as he writhed and twisted, the feathers were slowly enveloping him in their softness. A pair of white shoes came into Minato's vision, and he looked up for the source of the feet.

A beautiful white lady, with a symbol of a bird on her forehead was smiling at him. Her strawberry-blond locks flew around her body, as if they had a life of its own. The sparkling black warrior gear she was wearing hung upon her regal shoulders, and the way she carried herself reflected how majestic she was. She offered a dainty hand to Minato, who took it gladly, wanting to get away from the feathers.

The lady was even more beautiful up close. Normal shinobi gear, common for him, looked dangerous on her. Shoulder, chest and hip armour was draped across her slender body, accenting every part of it. A big sword was draped across her back, and on it was the Namikaze crest. "Um..." Even saying this simple word felt so...alien to him. "Who might you be?" he stammered. The lady smiled, and a blush appeared on her pale cheeks.

"I thought... as much." She said, in saddened honeyed tones, and Minato felt the temperature in his body drop a few degrees. "No one told you who I was?" The 4th Hokage saw a shimmering tear drop from the lady's eyes. He felt compelled to help.

As he took a step closer to her, she ran to him, much to his surprise. "How can you not know me? Did they do something to you?" she cried, and started hugging him tightly. Minato patted her gently on the back. "Shh. It's okay." he murmured. The lady hiccuped, and cupped Minato's face in her hands. "They did not tell you dear?" Minato shook his head, wary of what she was going to say next. He felt so vulnerable under the gaze of this woman warrior.

"I'm Namikaze Yakina. Do you know who your mother is?"

The Yondaime looked into the lady's eyes in shock. "...Kaa-san?" He whispered. Her eyes replied back to him. Specks of tears dotted Minato's eyesight.

"What... happened?" he asked.

Yakina didn't reply at first. Walking away from him, she conjured two chairs out of thin air. "Sit, darling." Minato sat down, eyeing her skeptically.

Taking off her weapon gear, she immediately dove into her story. "It was nearly forty years ago, when your father, Tora and I got married. The sakura trees were starting to bloom, and every single of my friends were getting married. Since it was the height of the ninja wars, we both decided that it was time to carry the name of Namikaze to the next generation."

"But there was a problem... I could not bear children, due to my career as a kunoichi." Minato started to speak, but Yakina silenced him with a look, not unlike Kushina's.

"Now I know you're wondering how I'm your mother. It's because I managed to settle down and only use my ninja talents for healing and sealing. But before I settled down, I persuaded Tora to find another wife in the process." she said sadly, and Minato had the urge to comfort his mother, but didn't, because he wanted to hear the rest.

"That's when he met Hyuuga Hirako ."

'My relative is a Hyuuga??' thought Minato in surprise. He waited anxiously for more of the story, certain that it had to do with the current situation Konoha was in at that moment.

"She was very beautiful, yet spiteful at everything. I knew at that moment that she was spoiled, and pampered quite extravagantly. Yet I had consented with this, so there was nothing I could do with it."

"Then she had a child. It was the moment we've been waiting for. I just got back from an S-class mission that morning, when I was called to the emergency room." she frowned, and dabbed at her eyes. "She had the baby all right, but it inherited no real features of the Namikaze Clan."

There was silence between them. Finally she broke the silence. "The baby was a girl. She inherited the Byakugan, just like her mother. But unlike her mother, she was loud and hyper, and never took things for granted. It made such a change to have her in the house." She smiled, as she recalled the happy times. "Hirako named her after her great-grandmother on the Hyuuga line. Her name was Hinari."

"Wait!" said Minato, getting a bit side-tracked with all the info presented to him. "How does this concern me?"

Yukia laughed, and it sounded like bells to the Yondaime. "She's still alive, is she not?" Minato shook his head. He didn't recall anyone in the village with a name like that.

"Isn't she? She married that Hyuuga guy. I think his name was Hiashi."

* * *

The leader stood in the dark cave, giving orders to his subordinates, and handing out extra weapons. His conscious was nagging him.

"Zakuro-san." said a red spiky-haired lady who was wearing ANBU gear. Zakuro was a lean, dark, and tall man. He was currently wearing sunglasses and warrior armor.

He didn't turn around. "Yes, Rina?"

"We've got the hostages." She gestured to the throng of people tied up near the mouth of the cave. This time he turned around. "Ah, good work, Rina-chan." He smiled eerily. "Are these the clans of Hyuuga and Uchiha?" he asked. Rina nodded, not taking her eyes off of her leader.

He approached Hyuuga Hiashi, who was being restrained by five of his men. He laughed cynically and looked the Hyuuga in the eye. "Are all the Uchihas and Hyuugas here?" he asked, as Hiashi growled into his face. "Now, now. We don't want anyone getting killed, do we?" he taunted. "Oh, and look, it's aniki-chan." He said as his men brought Hiashi's wife, Hinari. She glared at him through menacing Byakugan eyes.

"That won't work, nii-chan." He smiled childishly and he closed his eyes underneath his glasses. In a millisecond, Hinari was on the ground, screeching in pain. The ninjas holding her backed away. His opened eyes peered at his sister, revealing dark brown, square pupils. His mouth contorted into a scary smile.

"You animal." shrieked Mikoto, who was clutching Sasuke close to her, with a deranged look in her eyes. She was Hinari's closest friend, and it angered her that she could do nothing for her.

Zakuro laughed maniacally, and everyone cringed. "Oh no, I'm no animal. It is your clan that are the animals." He snapped his fingers, and masked ninjas appeared and dragged them away. "Think of this as... for the good of all hidden villages. After all, you Uchihas were planning to usurp the new Yondaime! Oh," his hand fluttered to his forehead in mock surprise. "I forgot that I blinded Minato. But it doesn't matter now, does it?" The guards tightened their hold on the two clans. The woman on the ground named Hinari, glared at her little brother through pain-filled eyes. She was paralyzed, and she couldn't do anything about it.

Zakuro went over to Rina, who was leaning against the cave wall, smoking a cigarette. "Take everyone to Getsuga Tower. Everyone except for that lady over there." He pointed at Mikoto, who was busy comforting Sasuke, even though both were tied up. Rina grinned evilly and Zakuro smiled.

"Don't disappoint me, Rina-chan." He went back to the cave.

* * *

"Hiashi? Hinari is my... otouto-chan?"

"Yes, Minato. You have siblings." Yakina reassured the hokage. His face lighted up, and his eyes started to sparkle. "Wait." he said, on the verge of celebrating, yet he still had questions. "You said siblings with an 's'. Do I have more?"

"Unfortunately yes. After Hinari was born, Hirako and Tora went for a trip to Tanzaku Village, near Hidden Waterfall. Nine months later, your big brother Zakuro was born. He was everything we could ever want. He had everything: the kekkai genkais of both our clans." She grinned bitterly, and Minato felt a sense of foreboding at what she was going to say next.

"He attained power so great, that at the tender age of fifteen, he had enough chakra to level Sunagakure and Konohagakure. He had a specialty in everything: from taijutsu to ninjutsu. He even had formidable medical skills. He could easily beat the Hiruzen at a simple spar. The elders of that time finally reached a decision. During his initiation mission for ANBU, he was surrounded by the top ANBU agents, and told to leave peacefully. He did everything but destroy Konoha."

Minato shook his head. Things like that always happened in Konoha. There was always a black sheep in between the close comrades. It was almost inevitable, all ninjas are born thirsty for power. "What happened next?"

"He became a missing-nin. After that, Tora wanted me to stay at home more often, and that's when I had you. Zakuro and Hinari are seven years your senior."

Stifling another question, he continued to listen intently.

"He's planning something dangerous, Minato. I need you to entrust someone with the power to bring him down." She smiled, and placed her hands on his eyes. "Do you wish for this power, Namikaze Minato?"

Minato immediately knew that this was a contract. He nodded his head. "Will you use it for good, my son?"

"Yes."

"Will you entrust it to someone who is pure of heart, steady and down-to-earth, and who has within the will of fire?"

"I will."

"I, Namikaze Yakina, hereby give my inheritance, the Dayisha, in the hopes that it will aide the world to peace." Yakina cupped her hands into a ball, where a white light appeared in a spherical shape. She placed it in Minato's chest, where it disappeared into his lungs.

**

* * *

**

**What's going to happen to the Hyuuga and the Uchiha clan? More importantly, what does Zakuro want with Uchiha Mikoto? And what immense power is now residing inside Minato? How powerful is the 'Dayisha'? Will he turn on Konoha when he learns the truth about his so-called half-brother, Zakuro? Tune in to find out!**


	5. The Code

**Standard Disclaimer**

**Warning: Suggested themes such as drugs, rape, violence. I am being blunt sry. **

**Slight Minato/Mikoto, Mikoto/Fugaku and Mikoto/OC(Zakuro).**

**

* * *

**

Ch.5 The Code

Ring ring! Kushina and Naruto were enjoying a quiet dinner when the phone rang. "I think it's your father..." Kushina trailed off, running to the phone. 'Naruto is always quiet when Minato misses dinner.' thought Kushina sadly. She picked up the call. "Hello, Namikaze residence. Who is this?"

"Kushina-san." it was Jiraiya. "Bring Naruto with you and come to the hospital." Kushina's voice hitched in her chest, and she lost balance momentarily. "What happened?" she demanded. "Just come, trust me dear." Kushina looked at Naruto, who took the time off of him to sneak some ice cream into his plate. 'How would little Naru-chan react?' she thought frantically. Realizing that she was being awfully silence, she quickly concentrated on the conversation at hand.

"All I can say is that Minato's in critical condition."

"All right, Jiraiya-san." she hung up the phone, her eyes burning holes in the wall in front of her.

Naruto was on to her in an instant. Maybe she wasn't a good actress or she couldn't hide her face properly, because he knew something was wrong. "Are you okay, kaa-chan?"

"We have to go to the hospital, Naru-chan." she said gently, as Naruto had a shocked look on his face. "Is... otou-san okay kaa-chan?"

"Well," she said, grabbing two coats on a hook and handing one to him, "we better go check then!"

* * *

Mikoto looked around at her new surroundings. They were dark and dismal, and gave off an aura of despair. She tried to get up, but quickly learned that she was chained to the wall. "Kaa-san!"

She looked for the person who said it, and soon enough, saw Sasuke chained to the opposite wall. "Oh, Sasu-kun! We'll get out of this, baby, I promise." Sasuke was crying his out. "Kaa-san, these thingies on my arms are too heavy." he demonstrated for her, trying to move his arms. She was tearing up inside.

"Sasuke! Try and grab my hand!" she cried, moving away from the wall as far as the chain would allow. Sasuke knew this was important, so he imitated his mother. "Kaa-san, you're so far away!" he said, tears falling freely on his chubby face. Their fingertips almost touched, and Mikoto was relieved.

The door to the cell banged open as soon as their hands touched. She yelped, as Zakuro came in the room. "Aw, how touching! I never knew you for the domestic type, Miko-chan!" he said, acting much like a child. He turned around and grinned foolishly at Sasuke, who retreated to the corner of the room.

"Don't you dare touch him!" she growled, making a swipe at him. "You seem to forget, Miko-chan!" he said gleefully, slowly approaching her. "I'm the one in control. Don't you remember?" he said, grinning like a cheshire-cat. He squatted in front of her, and snapped his fingers. The chains shrank closer to the wall, until Mikoto was just hanging on the wall, like in a torture chamber. But instead of torturing her, he did something equally terrifying.

"Don't you remember, Miko-chan..." he murmured in her ear, "that night in December?"

_"Hey Mikoto-chan, play with me!" Mikoto looked around. Boys were flocking to her, blocking her line of vision. As she struggled to get out of the slowly growing crowd, she got knocked about, and fell to the ground._

_"No, me!"_

_"Aw, come on!_

_"No! I'll win her heart, just you see!" She looked around and saw a blonde-haired boy grinning down at her. 'He's_..._ magic.' she thought. "You look troubled, Miko-chan! Here, let me help you up." He smiled that sheepish smile of his, nearly stopping her heart. "Thank-you, Minato-kun." she blushed, and grabbed his strong hands. Behind her, Uchiha Fugaku was snorting, oblivious to the whole scene. Unfortunately for him, Minato saw his indifferent face and took it the wrong way._

_"BAKA! She's your betrothed, Fugaku-teme!" he snarled. Mikoto tried to calm him down. "It's okay, Minato-kun. He's just like that." she smiled bravely at Fugaku, who greeted her with a "Hn". _

_Minato snapped. "If I were you, I'd keep someone like Mikoto-chan close to me, instead of letting her get trampled on by others, TEME."_

_"I wouldn't help a weakling, dobe. See?_..._ she's weak." his eyes pored into the back of Mikoto's skull. Yet she stood there, defiant. _

_"I'm not weak, Fugaku."_

_"Oh yeah? Remember that time when I had to save you from your own fireball jutsu?!?" She hung her head in shame. Minato however, refused to back down. "You know what, Fugaku-teme? I've learned from experience that the Uchihas use the fireball technique as a rite of passage in order to be recognized as part of the clan. I'm pretty sure that's all Mikoto wanted to be, part of your stupid clan!" Minato and Fugaku both stared at each other, and the killer intent bouncing off of them was almost tangible. Soon a chorus of "Fight, Fight,..." started and finally Mikoto couldn't stand it anymore. She turned to leave, but someone was in her way._

_"What's going on?" Everyone looked and saw Hyuuga Zakuro entering the fray. He quickly pulled Minato and Fugaku away from each other. "You," he said, addressing Minato. "Why would you engage in such un-ninja behavior? You're a Namikaze." he spat out the word. He turned away from the blond kid before he could explain, and talked to Fugaku. The pair disappeared out of the grounds. Finally, Zakuro saw Mikoto, clutching at her sleeve. He whispered in her ear, "Don't forget about me, darling." Fugaku just stood there, noticing yet playing no part._

He caressed her cheek, and Mikoto stifled a gasp. 'He wouldn't dare do it, Sasuke is here!' But Mikoto knew the truth. Zakuro wouldn't care anymore. She shrieked, as she felt fingers slinking up her thigh under her skirt. Rough lips forced her to keep quiet, and invaded her mouth, feeling every part of it. As she started pulling away, Zakuro smacked her cheek harshly with his palm, and she gasped, feeling the numbness spread.

Taking full advantage of the situation, he grabbed a kunai from his pouch, and brought it to her neck. "You... wouldn't..." she stammered, as he pressed the hilt harder against her pale skin. "I would... but it would be a waste, my dear," he whispered huskily, "...just do what I want, and no one gets hurt." He snapped his fingers twice, and she fell to the ground. "Fine," she muttered, "You win, Zakuro. Do whatever you want."

Zakuro smiled, knowing that he left Mikoto with no choice. 'Too bad her damn child's here... oh well. He could be of some use in the future.' he thought, as he positioned himself.

What Sasuke wanted didn't seem to matter in this situation.

* * *

"How long has he been like this." asked Kushina, eyes taking in the form of her husband. From a distance, it looked like he was just sleeping. But if you looked at the sides of his head, near his eyes, there was red marks, just like the Byakugan, only blood red.

Kaya looked at her, then back at her son. 'They're taking the news insanely well,' she thought. 'If I didn't know any better, i'd say they have complete trust in the medical system. I think Kushina knows something.' She gave a glance at the stats near the bed. "We hope he'll be waking up soon. But we cannot say for sure if he'll be blind or not."

Kushina blinked. Of all the things she had been prepared to hear, nothing compared to this. Naruto stared at his mother. "Kaa-san, what's blind?"

"It means otou-san might never see again." she explained. "Oh." Naruto replied, being more mature than she ever saw him before. He didn't once pull off a trantrum during the visit.

"But otou-san will be alive, won't he?" Naruto said, hope shining in his eyes. Kaya smiled. "Yes he will, my Naru-chan. Come here." Kushina tightly embraced her only child. 'You better wake up, Minato.'

All of a sudden the stats on Minato's bed started whirring wildly, and Kaya yelled, "Kushina-san, get Naruto out of here!" Kushina obliged, but then everything stopped. She turned around, Naruto anxiously holding onto her leg. Minato opened his eyes.

"How do you feel, Hokage-san?" asked Kaya, her professional side kicking in-gear. The Yondaime rubbed his eyes wearily. "I'm fine, thank you, Kaya. My eyes hurt, though." He looked at the now-blurry images of Kushina and Naruto.

"I had the strangest dream." he said to himself.

* * *

Haruno Sakura sat impatiently on top of the breakfast table, holding the phone like a lifeline. It was her six birthday, and Naruto, as usual, forgot to tell his parents that there was a birthday party at her place. Now here she was, phoning him in the hopes of chastising him for his forgetfulness.

But he wasn't picking up. "Kaa-san, how come the Namikaze's aren't picking up their phone?" she whined, picking at a random spot on her chin. A lady with the same pink locks as her poked her head out of the diningroom. "Sakura honey, they won't pick up any sooner if you keep phoning them." she said, full of motherly wisdom. Sakura sighed, and put down the phone. She followed her mother into the diningroom. "Now Sakura honey," she said, as Sakura got into a chair, "What do you think about becoming a ninja?"

But before she could answer, someone opened the front door. "Otou-san?!?" screamed Sakura and her mother together, and both ran, knocking down furniture and armchairs in order to hug the man in the doorway. "Whoa." he laughed, and he ruffled Sakura's hair fondly. "I was only gone for two weeks on a mission, no need to worry. Yuri-chan, anything happen during my absence?"

"Only us missing you, Takuto." replied Yuri, crossing her arms. Takuto laughed warmly, and the two parents started kissing passionately. Sakura made loud belching noises and ran to her room, shrieking with laughter.

* * *

Itachi looked at the slaughtering that was happening outside, wincing in his head when a particular gruesome bodypart slammed themselves on the window. He quickly shut the blinds, so that Hinata would not be able to see. Thankfully, she was busy inspecting her father's desk, curiosity getting the better of her at her age. Itachi smiled, but quickly frowned when Fugaku started trying to escape. "Otou-san," he grunted menacingly, "I still have some questions for you."

"What's more to tell? The elders are behind this. They purposely put a throng of people here in the Uchiha and Hyuuga compound, to make it look like we slaughtered them." he smiled bitterly, and stared hard at his eldest son. "Didn't they give you a mission like this?" Itachi shook his head, knowing full well he'd decline as soon as Kakashi-sempai ever told him to do something like that.

* * *

"MINATO!" Jiraiya burst through the hospital doors, almost crushing the poor Hokage, if not for Tsunade's quick timing. She was tugging on the long bushy hair Jiraiya vowed never to cut, causing him unendurable pain. "It's good to know you're going to be okay." she smiled at Minato, who rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Thanks, Tsunade-baa chan." Tsunade twitched. "What did you call me, _punk_?" Jiraiya laughed a few octaves higher, and dragged Tsunade by the arms out of the room, grinning like an idiot at Minato.

"Honestly, what does Jiraiya-sensei see in her??" he thought. Jiraiya entered into his room again. "What do you want now, ero-sensei?" Minato said in exasperation. Jiraiya ignored him and crossed the hospital room and wrote a few words on a paper. "Jiraiya-san? ero-Jiraiya? Hello?" Minato was now waving his hands in front of his sensei's face, but to no avail. It looked as if his sensei was possessed. 'But, that's only in civilian movies, isn't it?' he thought tiredly. Jiraiya didn't answer, and exited the room, slamming the door behind him. Minato, despite the doctor's orders for complete bedrest, made a kage bunshin in order to grab the paper that Jiraiya wrote.

_Three born from the shadows of a tree,_

_One aide to help them on their quest,_

_Two traitors that they will meet,_

_One missing-nin responsable for this mess,_

_One power to aid their cause,_

_One power their leader inherits,_

_One power to destroy the world,_

_But in their hands, they'll heal it._

"Wow, this sounds like something from a fantasy book." thought Minato, and he pocketed the note, just in case it would help Konoha.

He sighed. Even though he was only twenty-six, he felt exactly like the third hokage: Tired and Distraught.

'What's going on with the world?' he thought.

* * *

(1) Betrothed = Engaged to be married

A/N.: I know that there isn't much Itachi interaction, but please bear with me! READ AND REVIEW YOU DORKS! lol jk ima dork too ya know!

AND I'M PRETTY SURE I KNOW THAT THE LAST PART DOESN'T RHYME, BUT THEN AGAIN, I'M TOO LAZY! I'M SHIKAMARU'S REAL-LIFE COUSIN GET OVER IT! lol sry now I'm sounding like Sakura in her PMS mode. I need a life, I'll go buy one at Wal-Mart.... (scurries off to Wal-Mart) You can buy them half-price now!


End file.
